


To Care is to Hurt

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Flood, Gen, Mentions of Unversed deaths, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas understands what the Unversed say, bottle feeding, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Vanitas is finally safe after spending so much time held down by Master Xehanort, he finally has his freedom, and yet no matter how safe he is he can't just forget what he had gone through at the hands of the other keyblade wielders. His emotions well up while he's in the darkness of his room and somehow he ends up with the smallest Flood he's ever seen.
Relationships: Vanitas and Flood
Kudos: 21





	To Care is to Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a friend for this, you know who you are

Vanitas stared at the tiny creature he had created, watching as it drank from the bottle of warm milk he had been gifted once his friends realized his body still created the strange dark sludge he'd been making since Xehanort had ripped him from Ventus against both of their wills. The sludge that had always created Unversed whether he wanted it to, created creatures who's pain he felt even if he didn't want to, creatures he had never been able to truly appreciate until it was too late. Now that he was safe and didn't need to defend himself, all of his emotions had welled up while he tried to adjust to life without the stress he'd been through before and he tried to adjust to people actually caring about him, everything had come out once again to create one flood that was smaller than all the ones he had created before. The creature was almost infantile compared to the ones he had created before, so much smaller, so much weaker, so much more vulnerable than all the rest. It needed him more than anything else in the world ever had and for some reason, that was more comforting than anything else the other keyblade wielders had attempted to try after he had joined them.  
  
The creature's tiny front paws gripped his fingers where they were holding the bottle, opening its bright red eyes to look up at its creator. Vanitas could feel something in his heart, a feeling he'd never felt before as he made sure the small creature didn't overeat the baby formula and end up with a stomach ache. He carefully picked up the tiny Unversed and held it against his body while he continued to hold the bottle steady for his creation. After a while, he started to notice it wasn't eating as enthusiastically as before and pulled the bottle away, setting it down on the table as he leaned back and rested the creature on his chest to start softly patting its back. After a few short minutes of the rhythmic patting, he could hear the creature let out a quiet burp and checked to make sure it hadn't spat anything up before carrying it back to his room and tucking it into the tiny bed Terra had made for it. He'd spent so long hearing the cries of pain and the pleas for mercy from the creatures he had spawned, hearing this little one sleep so soundly through most of the day was a welcome change and yet, he couldn't bring himself to relax. No matter how many times Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and all the others had promised to never hurt thus creature born from his emotions, he still worried that one day he would hear its screams of agony as it died. The pain in his heart from being hurt by those who wanted him to call them friends he had endured over and over again couldn't be relieved by them treating him kindly for the few months he'd had his own stable body. He still had nightmares of his time alone in the Keyblade Graveyard, the days he'd spent being either beaten by Master Xehanort or holding the small piles of melted sludge that used to be his Unversed. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he begged, there was nothing he could do to save them. All he could do was hold them I'm their final moments, hold their broken bodies and attempt to make them feel safe for their last moments. He could still hear them begging him to hug them, he could hear them telling him it wasn't his fault, and yet their voices haunted him as he wondered if there was something more he could have done for them. There had to be a way he could keep them safe from now on, a way that he could keep the small child he kept close to him now from suffering the same way it's brothers and sisters had.  
  
"I'll keep you safe." Vanitas promised as he softly rubbed the Flood's stomach while it slept. "I'll make sure I'm there when you need me. I won't let something like that happen ever again, no one can force me to let you get hurt and I won't forgive anyone who tries."  
  
The small creature let out a confused sound, stretching its arms before settling down once again. No one would hurt this creature, he would make sure of it himself. After all, the only thing he could truly offer it was somewhere safe as long as he was around. This was his responsibility, his creation, the one thing he cared about most. He would make sure it grew up safe, that was his promise to his Flood.  



End file.
